Now and Then
by Jessi Violet - botdf kitty
Summary: Short one shot based on a picture Now and Then by PockoChi on deviantART, LINK attached at bottom of Fan Fiction.


Now and Then

Years ago, I met Prince Gumball. He was young and small but I fell in love with him at first sight, all the same. It felt weird to think of a small child of 8 years old in this way, but it couldn't be helped. I kept telling myself that he would be older someday.

I found that he loved me too and we became friends just until he was 18. It didn't exactly help either of us when he constantly messured himself, saying things like, "Almost there," or "I'm up to your nose." I know he didn't mean anything by it but it made my heart ache, wishing he would just turn 18 already!

When he was 14, he kept saying, "Just 4 more years and you'll be mine!" At first, that made me happy. But when he kept saying it, it felt like 18 would never come. It started to hurt just like it had always done to me. But even though my heart felt like exploding, I kept up the happy smile just for my prince...

By the time he was 16, he was taller than me by 2 inches. I had always thought he would be smaller than me, even at this age. But when he surpassed my height at 15, I knew that he would be the 'man' of our relationship. I had always been the more dominate in a relationship, male or female. This time would be different I suppose...

At his 16 mark, we started to kiss. We wouldn't do anything more than make out, but we loved it anyway. We would go on dates and everything, but when it came to more... _intimate_ things, we held back until he was 18.

When he turned 17, I was the one counting down. I would say, "Just one more year, Bubba."

Gumball would smile and agree, "One more year."

It seemed like it was killing us after that but we would count down everyday until then. We would say things like "325 days!" and "Only 132 days until we can officially become a couple!" It was passed depression now. That depressed aura had become one of excitement.

5 days before Gumball's 18th birthday, the excitement was unbearable. I would fidget in his arms as he held me close. "Bubba, I don't know if I can wait 5 more days..." I whined to him.

"Marshall, we've waited just about 10 years for this. We can wait 5 more days." Bubba said.

"But..."

"Marshall, you know I want to but _you_ are the one that made me promise to this. _You._ So just hold on for _5 more days_. Thats it!" Gumball told me.

I smiled up at him. "Okay," I said as I kissed his neck lightly.

Gumball smiled back at me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I curled up in his arms.

Finally the day came. Bubba's birthday, his _18th_ birthday. I thought I was going to die! I had waited 18 years to make Prince Gumball _mine. _But it turns out that tonightwill make me _his. _Looking back before he was 15, I would have definately thought I would be the seme and him the uke. But now I know that _he_ will be the seme.

That day was full of celebration and events at the Candy Kingdom. It was full of the Candy Kingdom's residence and others from outside the kingdom. Fionna and Cake were there, LSP, even the Ice Queen who has long forgotten about PG since she herself married another prince.

When the day passed and it was finally night, me and Gumball went up to his room. No longer had the door closed Bubba had practically pounced on me. I fell to the gorund under his weight and he kissed me lips softly. "Sorry," he said and then went back to kissing me with more passion.

When we came up for air I said, "Its okay. I've been waiting for this for a long time..."

He looked into my eyes. "So have I. I'm so glad this day has come..." He continued kissing me. "Ich liebe dich."

"I love it when you speak German!" I kissed him back. "I love you too..."

Since that day, we've been inseperable. We do everything together and love eachother even more than we had, which we didn't think was even possible. I look up to him everyday and still get flustered by his beauty...

_END._

**So everyone, what did you think of my one shot? If you liked it, it was based on a picture from deviantART called Now and Then by PockoChi. Here is the link to the picture: **

**.com/art/Now-and-Then-278643344**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


End file.
